


Frilly Cakes and Lipstick

by Missjlh



Series: Iris Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjlh/pseuds/Missjlh
Summary: Solas has frosting on the corner of his mouth. Iris deals with it in a...creative way.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Iris Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708531
Kudos: 7





	Frilly Cakes and Lipstick

Solas knocks on Iris’ door and waits for her to open the door and invite him in. She looks surprised when she sees it is him.

“Am I too early? You did ask me to meet you here after dinner, correct?”

Iris nods. “Yes, but I had assumed you would just let yourself in. You know, with the key I gave you.”

“Ah, yes... Apologies.”

Iris giggles and directs him to her couch where she invites him to sit. She walks past him to grab something before returning to sit next to him. She rests her legs over his casually and opens the box.

“Some stuffy Orlesian noble sent these cakes to me and after Josephine and Leliana took a few, the box made its way to me. They’re far too sweet for me so I thought you might enjoy them.”

They’re quite lovely cakes, topped high with whipped frosting and finished with sugared flowers or candied fruit. He thanks her and takes one, and she places the box on the coffee table. Solas bites into it and suppresses a moan.

“Oh, come on Vhenan, let me hear you,” Iris teases.

Solas finishes the cake, and Iris notices a small dab of frosting at the corner of his mouth.

“Solas, the corner of your mouth...”

Solas lifts a hand to his mouth and wipes the wrong side of his mouth.

“Oh...you didn’t get it... Let me...”

Iris straddles him and leans in for a kiss. She kisses him gently before licking the corner of his mouth up to his cheek.

Solas pulls back. “Did you just....Lick me?”

“The icing is gone now, don’t worry.”

“Do you frequently lick people clean?”

“Only the ones I really like.”

“Of course, as one does.”

Solas leans in and kisses her neck, muttering something Iris cannot make out between kisses. He cups her face, gently running his thumb across her bright red lips. Solas kisses her firmly, taking her breath away. Iris breaks the kiss, pausing to catch her breath.

There is now a red stain on his lips. He looks at her smugly.

“What... That can’t be possible, I cast a spell on my lipstick this morning to keep it from transferring. The spell lasts all day, I don’t understand...” Iris says, sounding panicked.

Solas returns to her neck and kisses up towards her ear. “Spells can be undone, Vhenan,” he whispers.

Iris jumps off his lap and runs over to her mirror. Solas follows her and pulls her close to his chest as she examines her face with mild horror.

“I quite like seeing you dishevelled, my heart.”

Iris turns around in his arms and looks up at his face. She kisses him on the cheek, making sure to leave a lip print behind. Then she licks him again. Because why not?

Solas chuckles, and Iris takes his hand, leading him to her bed. She makes a note not to remind him to wash his face before he leaves her quarters in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I first created Iris, I set her up with bright red lipstick without stopping to think about how impractical that would be when one is fighting all day. Instead of changing it, I made her lipstick and her desire to look as made up as possible at all times a part of her character.


End file.
